Trembling Lover
by 3rd World
Summary: After you get stuck in a small town named Arendelle, you find that this town has some great people, terrible people, and mysterious people (Elsa X Reader). Rated T for violence and language.
1. Dr Mason

You never liked hospitals. It was full of people running around in chaos and people in the lobby crying or close enough to it. But when you slowly awoke in the hospital, you didn't care about anything except the bed beneath you. Your left arm and back were in excruciating pain, but all you remember about what had happened is a window and you flying out it. You didn't get a chance to look around, and observe the room you were in before the door opened and a male doctor with short brown hair walked in, with a clipboard in his hand. He looked down at it as he entered the room.

"Are you...(Y/N) (L/N)" the doctor asked. You nodded your head as you read his name tag. _Samuel Mason_ it read.

"Well, these are some of the X-ray's we took of both of your arms and your back while you were asleep." Dr. Mason said walking over to the three X-ray's on the wall. "The only noticeable damage you have is on your left arm. And as I'm sure you can see, that's the one with the crack on the Ulna bone." Still not saying anything, you shot him a questioning look.

"That's the bone on the inside of your arm." he answered. "By the way, do you know anything about what happened to you?" Dr. Mason asked.

"Something with a window," you say barley above a whisper. With the exception of that window scene in your mind, you couldn't remember anything at all. Dr. Mason just nodded slightly.

"Do you know what today's date is?" he asked next.

"August something." you say, a little louder this time. Another small nod.

"Close enough," he finally responded. "It's August 10th, if you want to know. That was just a test I usually do to see if patients have amnesia, which it seems you luckily don't have. I do, however, know what happened, based on the police reports." You eyes widened in curiosity as the doctor pulled up the chair to your right.

"You were in a pretty serious car wreck. Your mother was driving, and she tried to go through a yellow light before it turned red, but she was a little too far back to make it in time, and another car hit the right side of yours. That's all we know as of right now. Does any of that ring a bell or sound familiar to you?" As Dr. Mason recalled the accident, it all came back to you.

"I remember it now," you said to the doctor. "We were on our way to my aunt's house." Dr. Mason raised an eyebrow as you said that.

"You're not from here?" he asked, surprised. You tried to think back to where the wreck was.

"Unless this is Sherrill, I'm not." you answered. Now Dr. Mason was thinking.

"Sherrill is about... 70 miles from here, if I'm not mistaken. This is Arendelle." Dr. Mason said. You just shrugged. You've never heard of Arendelle.

"Well, it's time for you to get some more rest. I just came in to show you the X-rays. Your left arm is the other part of your body that needs time to heal," Dr. Mason said, getting out his seat. "You were very lucky."

"Wait," you say, getting Dr. Mason's attention one more time. "Where are my parents?" you asked cautiously. Dr. Mason looked at the clipboard.

"Your mother is in room 8-22, your father is in 4-4, and Ms. Elizabeth Lott is in 7-15. Unfortunently, they're in critical condition." Your eyes widened again. _Elizabeth,_ you think to yourself, _I completely forgot about her._

"Is this Elizabeth a friend of yours?" the doctor asked. You simply nodded, and Dr. Mason nodded back.

After you hear the door close shut, you try to rest, but with the noise outside, it wasn't very easy to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You didn't get much sleep before you were awoken by another doctor, this one female.

"(Y/N) (L/N)?" she asked.

"Yeah?" you reply, still tired. She stepped back from the bed, and looked you straight in the eye. This was not a good sign, and you could tell.

"I hate bringing bad news..." the nurse started, but then paused. The wait was only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity.

"Unfortunatly, your father and mother didn't make it. We tried to save them, but they both lost too much blood." You didn't move. Everything stopped. The nurse stopped. The noises outside stopped. Your heart stopped.

"What about Elizibeth?" was all you could bring yourself to say after another unbearable silence. The nurse shook her head.

"I don't know" she said, apologetically. You didn't know if you believed her. Both of your parents seemed... untouchable. They were always bright and optimistic, and, at times, it appeared as they had conquered the world. But looks can be deceiving, in a very cruel way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You were in your car. Your mom and dad in the front, laughing. You and Elizabeth in the back seat, both anxious to see how your aunt was going to like your girlfriend, whim you've been dating for almost two years. Then, the next thing you knew, you heard an extraordinarily loud **_BOOM!_** before you were flying out the car window. You landed on the street's asphalt, hard. You could see a crack from your left side, but you weren't worried about your arm, you saw something much worse. To your right, Elizabeth was on the ground, blood on her beautiful black hair, and dripping down to the black skin on her neck. That was the last image you saw before losing consiousness, and, for some odd reason, you knew it was the last you would see of your dear Elizabeth.

You woke up, and you were shaking. No, it was worse than shaking, you were trembling. As soon as you calmed yourself down, Dr. Mason walked in, with a grim look as he closed the door.

"She didn't survive either, did she?" you asked, already knowing the answer. Dr. Mason shook his head no. You weren't surprised, but it was still too surreal to fully grasp.

"That was obviously the bad news," the doctor started. "But the good news is that the man in the car that ran into yours is here." he finished, looking to find any other emotion in your face. But all you were showing was confusion.

"How hurt is he?" you asked, still not looking at Dr. Mason.

"He isn't hurt. He's here for you." he answered. "After we told him that both of your parents were dead, he felt responsible, so he wants to see how you're doing, if you are okay with him coming in." You took a deep breath in.

"Yeah, he can come," you replied. Dr. Mason left, which left you by yourself. You tried to sing to help you relax, but your throat was in too much pain, so you tried to get out of denial, and hopefully start the healing process, but you were having trouble with that as well, so you just laid there until Dr. Mason was back with the other man.

"Well, (Y/N), this is Oaken." Dr. Mason said, as Oaken streched out his hand toward you, and you shook his hand. The first thing you noticed about him his that he was extremely tall, at least 6' 8'' or even 6' 9''. The second was his mustache and sideburns together, like the Monopoly Man's moustache.

"Yoo-Hoo," he said to you, in a strong scandivavian accent.

"Hello?" you asked more than said.

"Oaken is from Norway, that's where the accent comes from." Dr. Mason said before leaving you two alone.

"I vant to first say 'I'm sorry' for your family and friend." Oaken said as he sat down across from you.

"It's fine. You had a green light." you said, trying to make sure Oaken didn't feel blamed, but he was still taken aback by your composure

"You seem surprisingly nice for someone in you position, yah?" Oaken asked, confused. _Yah?_ you thought to yourself.

"I guess a little," you admit, shrugging. You and the norwegian sat in silence. There was a lot of silence for you in the past two days, but you enjoyed it.

"Vell...," Oaken started, trying to think of what to say. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Your eyes widened. You haven't even thought about that. You were thinking about what had happened that you didn't think about what you should do from here.

"I guess not right now." you say, trying to think of anyone. Dr. Mason entered the room with a sheet of paper in his hand as you finished your sentence.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but do you have anywhere to go from here," Dr. Mason asked, still looking down at the form.

"Actually, ve were just talking about zat," Oaken said rising from his seat, and you forgot how tall he was. "Is it good if I take (Y/N) back to my house?"

Both you and Dr. Mason rose an eyebrow.

"Do you have any relatives who can take you? Like your aunt?" Dr. Mason asked, finally looking up from his paper.

"No, she barely has enough money to take care of herself," you explain.

"What about grandparents?"

"I don't have any living anymore."

"Older cousins?"

"I'm the oldest."

"Well Mr. Oaken, we may have to jump over some hoops, but I think we can get you to legally take (Y/N) home." Dr. Mason said, after he couldn't find anyone able to take care of a high school kid. As Oaken and Dr. Mason left, you laid back down on the bed and, for the first time in over ten years, you cried.


	2. Oaken's Trading Post

"I have to let you know," Oaken started as you both were driving back from Goodwill, "I don't really have an actual house." That definatly didn't sound good to you. You had to admit, a home is something you were looking foward to. You stayed silent for a short while.

"Where do you usually stay then?" you ask finally, trying to not sound too let down or upset.

"I own a trading post and zere is a bedroom for me in ze back." he answered.

"A trading post?" you question, confused. "Like a gift shop?" Oaken nodded.

"Is there only one bedroom?" you ask, even though you already knew the answer.

"Yah, only one. But zere is a small barn in ze back vith hay you could use." Oaken said, still as upbeat as ever. _A barn is better than the streets,_ you thought to yourself as you looked out the car window, _I guess._

As Oaken came to a stop, you got out of the car, and gazed upon the small store. _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post,_ you read to yourself, looking at the sign that hung from his shack. You looked up past the shop, you notice a huge snow-covered mountain behind the trading post.

"Beautiful," you whispered.

"Yah, I built it all by myself," Oaken said behind you, as he carried your "new" clothes from Goodwill inside. As you walked onto the porch, you notice a smaller sign under the larger one.

"You have a sauna?" you asked Oaken, after reading the small sign.

"Yah, vould you like to use it?" he asked back.

"Not right now," you say, chuckling. As you enter, you smell fresh pine wood, but with the exception of the sauna to your right, there is only one big room with a hallway leading to the back of the trading post.

"Zis is ze store, and my bedroom is... " Oaken started showing you around the store, before he disappeared into the back. He was so enthusiastic about showing you is shop, you had to jog to catch up with him. When you got into his bedroom, you noticed it was small, but nothing special.

"And across ze hall is ze kitchen," he said, pointing to a small room with three chairs around a table.

"So... is that it?" you ask Oaken, as he walks out of his room.

"Not quite," the large man said, smiling,as he opened one last door. As it opened you just saw two chairs and a window covering the whole side of the opposite wall.

"What do you use this room for," you ask, admiring the view.

"Sometimes at night, I like to look out at ze city and see all of ze lights shining. And it's ze best in vinter, because ze lights and snow together make Arendelle look... magical." Oaken said, as he glared out the window. It wasn't night yet, but you were already captivated.

"Zat's all for ze main building, so vould you like to see ze barn now?" Oaken asked. You nodded. As you entered the barn, it was filled with hay, but nothing else.

"What is all this hay for?" you ask, as Oaken came inside.

"I had a horse, but she died, so zis is just here," he answered. You laid down on the hay, and it was surprisingly soft, but still not as comfortable as a bed. As you got up, Oaken motioned you to follow him, so you did. He led you to the cash register.

"Do you know how to use zis?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah, I used to work at store doing this for school credit." you say, trying to sound some-what intellegent.

"Perfect," Oaken said. "And speaking of school, school starts in two days." Your eyes widened as you thought about school.

"School?" you ask. "Already?"

"Yes," he answered nodding his head. "Arendelle High School."

"Creative name," you mumble under your breath, sarcastically.

"Vell, I have to go out, and you know how to run the register. Today's deals are on zat sheet of paper under your arm," Oaken said, saying goodbye. After he left, a couple of people came in and out of the trading post, but working didn't clear your mind like it usually did. This upcoming year was your senior year, and you were going to spend it with people you've never met nor care about. By the time 10:00 P.M came, it was time to close up for the night. You looked at the tip jar, and counted $13.77. It wasn't much, but it was something. You heard a knocking at the back door, and Oaken was peeking inside until you let him in.

"Where did you go?" you asked him, as he took off his hat.

"I did not go anyvere." Oaken said.

"Then why did I have to run the store by myself," you asked, curiously. Oaken just smiled his big smile and walked to the barn.

"Ta-Da" he said, as you walked into the shed. You looked to the right and there was a small chest.

"I made zis myself," Oaken said, proudly. "I know it's still not a room, but I hope it feels less like a barn." It was small, but this crate showed that Oaken was trying to take care of you and make you happy in your new surroundings.

"Oaken, this is amazing." you say walking over to it and opening it. Oaken just nodded.

"How much money did you make today?" Oaken asked, as you and him walked to the shop.

"I only made $13.77," you say, accidentally sounding disappointed. Oaken walked over to the register.

"I zink you need to vork on your math," he said, as he grabbed the cash. "Ve made $442, and 10% of zat is $44.20." You jaw dropped. You've never made that much in one day.

"Are you saying that I get 10% of that profit?" you asked shocked, pointing at the money.

"Yah, ze tips is for ze complementary mints," Oaken said, pointing at the half-empty bowl of mints. _Wow,_ you thought to yourself, _I may actually like it here._ After you and the norwegian had your dinner, it was already 9:30.

"Ve better go to bed, ve have an vearly start tomorrow." Oaken said, as you exited the kitchen and walked outside to go inside the barn. You looked at your chest one last time, and you fell down on top of the hay. You were exhausted. You didn't know if you were still recovering or what, but you were really, really tired.

"Good night, (Y/N)" Oaken yelled from outside the barn.

"Good night," you yelled back as you fell asleep on top of the hay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, you showered in the small bathroom next to the room with the window, which Oaken called his "Sitting Room." After that, you grabbed a granola bar, went to the counter, and saw a note.

 _"I went out to enroll you into Arendelle High, and then get school supplies. Be back at noon. Open the store at 9:00._

 _Bye_

 _Oaken W."_

You did as he said, and at noon, Oaken came back and took over the cash register while you swept and cleaned the front of the trading post. You noticed how Oaken greeted everyone by saying _Yoo-Hoo, Big summer blowout,_ in an stronger accent than usual, and you couldn't tell if he was playing a character or if his norwegian side was taking over, but you just brushed it off. At the end of the day, the sales were high with $693, you getting $69.30. You couldn't believe it. In just two days, you had made over $100. After your dinner, you showered, changed, and went to bed.

"Remember," Oaken called out to you,like your parents did, "Tomorrow's a big day."

"Yeah," you called out to him. _Tomorrow,_ you thought as you fell asleep. _Everything changes tomorrow._


End file.
